The field of the disclosure relates generally to personal fall protection systems, and, more particularly, to systems for verifying the integrity of personal fall protection systems.
Many tasks require personnel to work at an elevation above ground level, such as upon ladders, scaffolding, paint-stacker lift platforms, and the like. At least some known regulations, industry standards, and/or company policies, such as ANSI/ASSE standard Z359, require a use of personal fall protection equipment for personnel exposed to fall hazards. For example, at least some such standards require each individual to wear a full-body harness. The harness is connected via a lanyard to an anchored, self-retracting lifeline. The lifeline is configured to limit a distance to which the individual wearing the harness can fall. However, such a system is not effective unless each line connector, such as D-rings, O-rings, and/or carabiners, of the harness, lanyard, and lifeline is securely coupled.